Journal
by cacaolatte
Summary: Clary kecil menulis—menggambar sesuatu yang berada di dalam darahnya, bukan apa yang ia rasa.


**Journal**

Disclaimer: Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare

* * *

Saat Clary menginjak usianya yang keenam, Jocelyn membelikannya sebuah jurnal kecil.

Tidak terlalu tebal dengan bahan beludru yang menutup permukaan sampulnya; cokelat layaknya batang kayu dan halus bagai mantel-mantel bulu mahal yang terpajang di sepanjang etalase toko, yang seringkali tidak sengaja Clary pegang.

Usianya enam tahun lebih satu hari ketika penanya menyusuri kertas putih yang akan meninggalkan bercak di mana tinta meluber karena bahan gilingan kayunya yang tak sanggup menahan substansi gelap.

Clary mulai menulis apa yang ia lakukan seharian, lebih ke arah coret-coretan khas anak yang baru lolos dari istilah balita.

Tiap sore Jocelyn akan menemukannya duduk manis di meja, menulis dan membercaki tiap halaman dengan pena yang berujung runcing.

Alfabet yang menyusun kata-kata menjadi serentetan kalimat pendek. Tak jarang juga arsiran dan goresan, titik dan garis. Clary mulai menggambar, tangannya yang lincah menari di atas kertas jurnal.

Seringkali Jocelyn menyuruhnya berhenti.

(—Seringkali ia merobek halaman-halaman tertentu yang memuat gambar anaknya di kala anak dara itu tengah terlelap.)

—

Clary berusia delapan tahun ketika mayoritas buku jurnal itu dipenuhi bentuk-bentuk. Ia berumur delapan tahun dan tujuh puluh hari ketika garis-garis yang ia toreh mulai memuncak pada satu kesatuan yang dapat disebut sebagai gambar.

Ia berusia delapan setengah tahun ketika tiap-tiap gambar makin kentara, berkontradiksi dengan pemahamannya untuk menginterpretasikan apa yang ia lukis.

Ia berusia sembilan tahun, dan Jocelyn masih memaksanya untuk mandi atau makan malam, bahkan ketika ia tengah menulis jurnal.

Clary menginjak usianya yang kesembilan, selusin buku jurnal sudah menjadi koleksinya.

(—Dengan beberapa halaman yang dicuri; Jocelyn masih suka merobeknya di malam hari.)

—

Ketika Clary menginjak usianya yang kesepuluh, ia mulai sadar akan kehilangan halaman-halaman yang berharga baginya.

Clary menuang segala abstraksi yang terjadi dalam otak ke atas kertas-kertas tersebut. Tumpah dengan wujud tinta yang menguar dari pena.

Ia masih berada di usia yang kesepuluh, mengintip di tengah malam dan menyaksikan Jocelyn merobek halaman-halaman tertentu dari jurnalnya.

Robek, robek, suara lirih kertas mendengung di telinga akibat perbuatan ia yang menorehnya.

Clary menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam selimut dalam pergerakan seminimal mungkin, takut sang ibu menyadari bahwa gadis ciliknya masih terjaga.

—

Clary berusia sepuluh tahun dan beberapa bulan ketika ia mulai menggambar diam-diam.

Sayap-sayap, abstraksi garis, hanya sekedar polesan tinta hitam di atas kertas.

Buku jurnal tak lagi dipenuhi tulisan ataupun kegiatan sehari-harinya.

Ia kunci rapat-rapat harta karunnya di dalam laci (dan menyembunyikan kunci itu di balik tempat tidurnya) supaya Jocelyn tak dapat lagi merobek gambar-gambar berharganya.

—

Clary berusia sebelas tahun, menoreh pena yang ujungnya dilumuri tinta, hasil dari kacanya yang pecah mengakibatkan substansi lengket tersebut bocor dan menodai permukaannya.

Meniti goresan dengan lincah layaknya ular yang berlenggak-lenggok, Clary menggunakan dua halaman penuh untuk pertama kalinya dalam melukis di buku itu.

Clary berusia sebelas tahun, saat ia pertama berhasil menggambar seorang lelaki; tubuh setegap prajurit, emas yang bergelimang di bawah pancaran cahaya mengisi sepasang matanya, rambut ikal seterik matahari, semenarik sepasang berlian yang menyusun penglihatannya, bulu mata setegas dan sehitam gagak, rupa setampan dewa.

Clary berusia sebelas tahun, merobek dua halaman penuh yang memuat gambar lelaki misterius dengan tanda-tanda abstraksi yang sering digambarnya melekat di sekujur tubuh model, menyimpan kertas itu di balik sarung bantal.

Mengambil dan menempatkannya di belakang tempat sampah kala Jocelyn akan mengganti sarung bantal, guling, dan kasurnya.

(—Supaya ibunya itu tidak menemukan mahakaryanya.)

Sebelas tahun, Clary Fray berusaha melindungi pria bersayap hitam, tatapan sesuci putih.

.

.

 **End**


End file.
